Hylia's Finest Boarding School
by teamzelda
Summary: Zelda is sent off to boarding school and meets her love link, and also makes loads of new friends. Zelda has to deal with the drama of sophomore year and her rude roommate, Malon. Rated T to be safe. Zelink Shinda. Mostly Zelda's POV may change to Links also. Modern Hyrule
1. Midna

**I would Just like to say I LOVEEEE cleoarrow! She beta read my story! please check out her fanfics!**

**also this is my first ever fanfic! Thanks!**

**and also i would like to give Kyawaii credit for the first two chapters! please check out Great Expectations **

* * *

Chapter 1- Midna

"Whoa, look at the big tower!" Kukiel, my little sister exclaimed, staring at the large brick buildings through the car window.  
"One day Kukiel, you'll be going here," I replied, a big smile on my face. We were going through Hyrule field on our way to Hylia's Finest Boarding School, which, by the way, I was not looking forward to. I had a feeling that sophomore year was going to be very scary. Plus, it was a new school, which didn't help.  
"Honey," my mom started to say, holding back tears. "Call me every night!"  
"No worry mom, I promise I will. Every night!"  
She smiled and continued to drive, while I sat right next to her in the passenger's seat.  
We pulled up to the big discolored brick building which would be my school. I have three words for you: It. Was. HUGE. In the front of what looked like the lobby, there was a large trickling fountain surrounded by an abundance of students. Off to the side of the lobby were two separate long buildings, which could be the academic halls. Next to the buildings, a lake rested just outside of a forest. A small stream ran out of the pool of water farther into the forest. Next to the creek was the smallest and cutest lounge and restaurant and on the other side of the lake, I could see possible dorm rooms.  
Our car came to a complete halt right in front of the fountain. I jumped out and headed towards the trunk, pulling all of my bags out.  
"Zellie! I'll miss you so much!" Kukiel cried from inside her car seat.  
"Aw Kuk, I'll miss you too!" I answered. "I'll talk to you on the phone soon, okay?"  
"Okay, Sissy!"  
"Zel, you know I'll miss you honey," my mother said, with tears starting to stream once again down her pale face.  
"I'll miss you too, Mom," I said, fighting back my own tears.  
"Please tell your brother I said hi," she added.  
"Will do."  
Mom gave me one last hug and clambered back into her car, slowly driving away. She and Kukiel were both crying.  
I watched them go until I couldn't see them anymore, and eventually turned to my bags. As I gathered them in my arms, I realized just how heavy everything was. I hoped I could carry it all. It would be just my luck to drop my bags on my first day and spill my underwear all over for everyone to see. I could feel my face turning a cherry red just by thinking about it. I carefully walked a step forward, and then another. I moved around the fountain. From just glancing around at all the students, I figured the fountain was just the place to talk, study, and act like an idiot. It was easy to tell the bookworms from the jocks in this picture, I realized. It made me wonder just where I would fit in. My foot caught on something and I fell to the ground.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I heard someone complain. I turned around and saw a twili girl with long orange hair and red eyes standing over me. She was actually quite short. If we were standing face-to-face, I figured she would be about 3 inches shorter than me.  
"S-sorry…," I stammered.  
The girl chuckled. "It's okay. I'm Midna, by the way," the short twili girl introduced, reaching out a hand. I took it and pulled myself up.  
"Thanks," I said, dusting my clothes off. "My name is Zelda; I'm new here," I told her.  
"Oh. Well, in that case would you like me to take you to the main office?" Midna offered. "You'll need to get your schedule," she added politely.  
"Sure."  
"Oh, so we've got a girl that answers short and quick now, do we?" she chuckled.  
"Okay…" I trailed off, slightly confused.  
"So Zelda, why are you going to Hylia's Finest?" Midna asked curiously. I bent over and began to pick up my luggage.  
"My brother goes here, and my mom thought it would be a good idea for me to come and meet new friends." I finished collecting my things and Midna and I started to walk towards the lobby. "Get away from the stresses of public school."  
"Oh, okay."  
A couple moments past of silence, and then Midna opened her mouth again.  
" Zelda? Is your brother hot?"  
I turned sharply to her. "What?! He's my brother! It'd be gross for me to even think about him in that way!"  
Midna just laughed, and we entered the lobby. The lobby was covered with shining red, blue and green tiles. At the far end of the room to the left were a set of velvet red stairs leading up to another floor. And finally, hanging high above the giant room was a sparkling gold chandelier. With the flowing gold bars and crystals scattered along it, the chandelier was a beautiful final touch to the lobby.  
"Well, here we are!" Midna said. She pointed to a particularly large stone door. "There's the main office for you!"  
"Let's go in then!"  
"Sure."  
We both slowly walked into the big, grey, stone door to the main office.  
"May I help you?" I heard a women say from across the counter. The woman had one single blonde braid falling down past her shoulder and had bright blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a collar and a purple stripe flowed down to her stomach with a red shiekah symbol on it.  
"Hi, I'm Zelda Haran. I'm new here," I introduced.  
"Okay Zelda, here's your schedule and dorm key. Young man!" the lady suddenly called. I blinked in surprise.  
"Who, me?" I heard someone say from behind me.  
"Yes, Link. Please carry this young lady's bag to her room," the woman instructed.  
"Sure, Sensei Impa."  
I turned around and came face to face with a boy about my age. He had dirty-blonde hair that was swept off to the side and wore a green-white shirt. His piercing blue eyes shone as he picked up my bags. "So which dorm are you in?"  
"She's in dorm 4-16," Midna said  
"Midna! I didn't even see you!" he said, putting my bags down and giving her a hug.  
"One of my best friends doesn't even notice me. Nice guy you are." she muttered.  
"Well sorry, but you're short!" he defended.  
"Whatever," Midna sighed. "Have you met Zelda yet?"  
"No, not properly." He turned to me and extended a hand. "I'm Link Faron."  
"I'm Zelda Haran," I introduced.  
"Well, Zelda Haran, it's nice to meet you!" he exclaimed, smiling.  
We passed the bridge over the lake and entered the girl's dorm.  
"Link, let's take the elevator!" Midna proposed.  
"Sure."  
We entered the elevator. There were three snickering girls in it, all three of them wore clothes representing the colors of the triforce, red for power, blue for wisdom and green for courage.  
"Hi girls!" Link said to the trio.  
"Hey Link!" they all said simultaneously, creeping me out.  
The all ran out at the second floor.  
"Those are the oracles Din, Farore and Nayru," Midna explained. "They're freshmen that are in love with Link."  
"Ah, so he's a ladies man?" I asked, grinning. Link rolled his eyes.  
We all got off the elevator at the next floor and walked down the hallway. On the way to my room I saw a lounge and a couple vending machines. I had to admit, this place was starting to look pretty cool.  
"Here we are!" Midna said eventually as we reached my room.  
"I'll leave your bags here, okay?" Link asked.  
"Sure," I answered.  
"See you girls around then," he said and walked down the hall.  
"Bye!" I waved. "Thanks for the help!"  
"Hey cool!" Midna exclaimed. "My room is right beside yours, and there's a connector door in the dorms! We're basically roommates!"  
"Awesome!" I said. I began looking through my purse for the key to the dorm when suddenly the door flew open.  
"What do you want?" A red-haired girl stood in the doorway. She had her hands on her hips.  
"Ugh! Malon!" Midna sighed, irritated.  
"Midna, who is this little blondie?" Malon demanded.  
"I-I'm Zelda," I said, swallowing hard. "I'm your new roommate."  
"What? A roommate?! They should really warn us about this!" she grumbled, stomping out the door.  
"Whoa, what's her problem.? I asked.  
"She's just a pain. Ignore her at every opportunity," Midna told me.  
I walked into the dorm. The dorms have two beds with a bookshelf between the beds and a desk on either side of the bookshelf. On the far wall was the door to connect the dorms, and there was also a single bathroom next to the door, along with two dressers and two closets besides the entrance.  
I walked into Midna's bedroom. On her side of the bed, several pictures were hanging.  
"Did you draw these?" I asked.  
"Yep."  
"I didn't know you liked to draw," I said, examining the pictures.  
"I Love it! What, you expect me to tell you everything? You've been here for only 2 hours!"  
"True," I nodded.  
"Hey, we should compare our schedules," Midna offered.  
"Okay."  
I read through my schedule.

Period 1: Hyrule Historia-Sensei Anju  
Period 2: Goddessology-Sensei Gaepora  
Period 3: Art-Sensei Laruto  
Period 4: Lunch  
Period 5: Farons History-Sensei Fado  
"Oh my Goddess! We have every class together but Goddessology!" Midna squealed happily.  
"That's great!" I exclaimed.  
"So Zellie… Do you mind if I call you that?" Midna asked.  
"I don't mind."  
"Okay. So Zellie…" Midna smirked. "Do you have someone special back home?"  
"No," I admitted. "…But that Link guy is pretty cute."  
"His friend is even cuter," Midna grinned. "His name is Sheik."  
"Sheik? B-but…," I stammered, "Midna that's my brother!"

* * *

**were you expecting that! Ha well also a huge thanks to Cleoarrow again! I will update soon!**


	2. Shiek

**Well, I FINISHED! I know It is very very very very short... but with school now being in session... *sigh* DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED...**

**Well Thank you again Cleoarrow for the wonderful editing you did on this chapter. Love you guys and thank you to Linkstetra and Aressia, LOVE YOU GUYS! and thank you to all that followed and favorited I will shoutout to you when this is complete!**

**With out further ado here is chapter 2 ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2  
"Oh Zellie, I'm really sorry," Midna apologized.  
"It's fine." I smiled. "I don't mind. I haven't seen Sheik in forever, so it's no big deal. Honestly though, it'll be a little weird to see him again after so many years."  
"Actually, you might see him soon!" Midna exclaimed. "He sits at our table during lunch!"  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yep! Along with him, our usuals are me, Link, Pipit, Saria, and Ilia, my roommate. I'll introduce you to them tonight at that little café next to the lake. You saw it when you came in, right?"  
"Yeah. You know, that actually sounds fun!" I said, anticipation building in my chest. I hadn't spoken with my brother in years because of his absence at the house. It would be nice to see him again.  
Eventually I walked back into my room. I closed the door behind me and, to my surprise, saw that Malon was back. She sat on her chestnut-colored beds, the sheets reminding me slightly of a horse's hide. The girl held a book in her hand, but when I came in she glared up at me.  
"What are you looking at, blondie?" she demanded.  
"Um, n-nothing," I stuttered.  
"Well, since you're here and there's no getting rid of you, I've got a couple of rules, blondie." Malon put down her book, keeping dagger eye contact with me. "If you ever-and I mean ever-wake me up in the middle of the night, I will seriously flip. If you take my stuff, or that nasty little twili girl puts even a single finger my things, you will never see the light again. Are we clear?"  
"Y-yes Malon," I murmured, my voice shaking slightly with shock at her tone.  
Malon nodded as if my answer was acceptable and went back to her book. I paused, waiting to see if she had anything else to say. When it was apparent that the red-head didn't, I walked into the bathroom and ran a hot shower.  
After my refreshing rinse, I dried off, straightened my hair, and put on some light make-up. As soon as I was finished getting dressed, I unlocked the door opening into the main room. The door swung back, revealing none other than Malon, standing just outside the bathroom with her hands on her hips.  
"Zelda, you took like an hour!" Malon complained, frowning at me as if I had just thrown a puppy out a window.  
"Malon, look-I'm sorry, okay?" I said. The red-head rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. I grit my teeth and walked over into Midna and Ilia's room.  
"Zelda!"  
I recoil as I was tackled into an unexpected hug. I leaned back slightly and was able to see that my 'attacker' was a girl with blonde hair. She pulled back and I was able to see more of the girl. She was short and thin, and wore a purple "Hylia Cucoo's" soccer sweatshirt on.  
"Hi..," I said warily, recovering from the awkward hug.  
"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you!" the girl exclaimed. "Midna told me all about you! I'm Ilia, by the way!"  
"I-I'm Zelda, as you apparently already know." I glanced over Ilia at Midna, who was sitting on her bed. The twili girl smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"I call her Zellie," she called to Ilia.  
"Okay! Then I'll call you that too!" Ilia exclaimed.  
"Okay," I said, smiling. "Sure." Ilia was a strange girl, but I felt like I was already warming up to her.  
"Zellie," Midna said, standing, "we'll be leaving for the cafe at 9:00. It's eight now, so we have about an hour to kill before we meet up with the boys and Saria."  
"We should go to the lounge," I suggested.  
"Great idea, Zellie!" Ilia squealed. We left the dorm.  
"Zellie, the lounge is so fun!" Ilia exclaimed. "There's ping pong, Wii, air hockey, snacks, drinks, and a lot more!"  
We entered the dorm. It was amazing. There orange-fresh-futons, which is a Japanese kind of chair/bed, warm auburn-colored walls, and orange hanging lights. There was also a cyan carpet and a giant flat screen T.V. with a Wii hooked up to it.  
"Who wants to play Mario Kart?" Midna asked.  
"Me!" Ilia shouted, throwing her hand into the air.  
"Why not?" I answered.  
"I call Toad!" Ilia exclaimed.  
"I call Luigi!" Midna jumped in.  
"Hmm..," I pondered. "I guess I'll take Baby Mario."  
"I'll cream you all!" feisty Midna shouted.  
After a few races, which Midna won, we found the time to be 8:45 and decided it was time to walk to the café.  
"Hey Zellie, now you can finally see your brother again," Midna realized.  
"I probably won't even recognize him it's been so long!" I answered.  
We walked onto the bridge and over the lake. Cute little lampposts nearby lit up the water, making it appear as if the lake was almost glowing. It was beautiful. Off to the side I saw a young Gerudo couple snuggling across the lake. The sight warmed my heart and I smiled. However, the cozy feeling was suddenly scared away by a surprising squeal from Ilia.  
"Pipit!" she squealed.  
"Ilia!"  
A brown haired, blue eyed boy standing in front of the café ran over Ilia and gave her a big hug.  
"Eww," Midna groaned.  
"Oh Midna, shut up. You're just jealous," Ilia defended, turning away from Pipit to stick her tongue at the twili girl.  
"Let's just go in the café; I need a drink!" Midna stated.  
We entered the café. It was really small, with just enough room for about seven tables inside, although I had noticed more outside. We approached the front counter. There was a young Kokiri boy taking orders.  
"Well, who's the new girl?" Pipit asked, looking at me.  
"I'm Zelda," I replied.  
"She's Shiek's sister," Midna added.  
"Nice!" Pipit replied.  
"May I help you?" the Kokiri server asked. My friends started to order.  
"I need to use the restroom," I told Midna. "I'll be right back."  
When I got back, everybody already had a drink in their hand. The Kokiri boy caught sight of me without a drink in my hand.  
"Do you want to order?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I answered. "I'll have a medium raspberry green tea."  
"That'll be 2 rupees."  
I hand him the money and walk over to my friends.  
"Don't they just have the best drinks here?" Midna asked.  
"Yeah." I nodded. "So Midna…" I began to say, but cut off as the door to the café suddenly flung open.  
"Sheik? Is that you?"

* * *

**Boring ending sorry! well I'm actually almost done with Chapter 3 so that will be up by friday, most likely!**

**Thanks cleoarrow again! **

**Love you guys BYE! :)))**


	3. New Friends

**Yay! Chapter 3! And I realllly reallllly wan to thank BlueFrenchHorn97! She is the best! Please check out her fanfics! They zelink and shidna! Anyway Iwould like to thank all those people who reviewed! Also who followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! Also thank cleoarrow once again ! You are the best beta ever! I'm so happy I found you!**

* * *

"Shiek!" I squealed running towards my brother.

I wrapped my arms around him. Almost immediately, I noticed how much taller than me he was now. He'd gotten a lot bigger since I'd seen him last; he might have even surpassed the 6'2" mark. My brother looked down at me fondly with his blood eyes and he kissed my forehead.

"Zel! I've missed you!" he said. "How long has it been?"

"Several years," I told him. "The last time we really saw each other was when mom dropped you off here, remember?"

Sheik grinned. "Oh yeah!" As we spoke, I realized his voice had gotten a lot deeper. Along with the length of his blonde hair, his muscle structure had also increased tremendously. I could almost understand why my friends liked my brother. Almost.

"Oh, Mom called me a while ago. She told me that she'd dropped you off," he stated. "I was hoping I would run into you sometime soon."

"Yeah, I arrived earlier today," I responded.

"H-hey Shiek," Midna stuttered. I noticed that she was blushing.

Sheik smiled and flipped his overgrown bangs off to the side. "Oh, hey Midna. Looks like you befriended my little sis, huh? Cool. Just don't forget to bug her every once in a while for me, okay?" He smirked at me. I frowned at him in response, but inside I was smiling. I had missed my brother's annoying tease. Sheik looked back to Midna. "Mind if I sit here?"

"S-sure," she stuttered again. I grinned.

"Hey!" Pipit jumped in. "Has anyone seen Link?"

"He was getting ready when I left," Shiek answered.

"What about Saria?" Ilia asked.

"It's Friday," Pipit responded. "She has to work at The Lumpy Pumpkin."

"So, do you guys want to head over to the lake?" Midna asked.

"Sure," I answered and threw my paper cup in the trash.

We exited the café and passed by Malon. She was walking with another girl that appeared to be almost exactly identical to her. The idea of evil twins had briefly flashed through my mind when Malon gave me an evil stare, and then continued on into the café. I sighed and continued down to the lake with my friends. We walked over to the lantern-lit lake and sat down at an unoccupied picnic table beside the water. Above us, the pearly white moon shone down onto the smooth water, creating an unchanged, perfect reflection.

"Hey, there's Link," Sheik identified. My brother pointed to the bridge.

"Link! Over here!" Pipit called.

Link walked over to our ever-growing group. He was wearing an orange v-neck shirt with a golden triforce in the center.

"Hey guys," Link greeted. He sat down next to me and I could feel my cheeks turning slightly red. He was so cute, I just couldn't help it.

We all began to talk. I caught my brother up to the situation at home, which wasn't very interesting. Sheik brought me up to base on what was going on with him. Midna began to update everyone on the latest school gossip, which didn't mean much to me since I didn't know many other students, but it was still fun. Time flew by. I remember checking my phone at one point and it reading 2:00 a.m. After that everything kind of became a sleepy blur.

The next thing I know, someone was poking me.

"Wakey-wakey!" I heard a voice from above me. A finger poked me in the ribs. I ignored it hoping the person would leave me alone. Eventually, they stopped. I was just about to drift back into sleep when-. "GET UP!"

I shot straight up in surprise. The sudden shout had literally scared me out of my mind. Midna stood over me, an obvious grin on her face.

"Midna!" I exclaimed. "Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry sleeping beauty," the twili girl smirked. "But it's 1:00 p.m. I figured I should wake you up." I glanced around and realized I was in my bedroom. I quickly checked my phone and noticed a couple messages from my friends back home. The time certainly did say 1:00 p.m.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"Well, you fell asleep on Link. He brought you up to you room," Midna explained.

"He carried me?" I smiled subconsciously. "That's sweet," I murmured. I glanced up at Midna. She had a knowing smile plastered on her face, and I realized that she'd heard. I covered my mouth, my cheeks flushing cherry red.

"Aw!" I heard someone squeal come from the other room. "Does little Zellie have a crush!"

"Ilia shush!" Midna called back, smirking at me.

"No, it's not a crush!" I shouted to the other room, my face still red.

"So it's love?!" she shouted back.

"It's nothing, you moron!" Midna interrupted, saving me from embarrassing myself any further.

"So, where's Malon?" I asked curiously.

"She probably stayed at Romani's dorm," Ilia replied.

"Romani?" I asked.

"Yes," Midna said. "She and Malon are best friends. They look so much like twins, it's creepy." The twili girl shuttered.

I thought back to last night. So that's who the girl with Malon had been.

"Do you want to see if Saria wants to go get something to eat?" Ilia interrupted. "I know I'm starving!"

"Sure, why not?" Midna replied.

"Could we go shopping after?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Okay! Let's not waste precious time talking when we could be eating or shopping!" Ilia jumped in. "Let's go!"

I walked over to my closet and threw on my red and mint green sweatshirt. It read 'Skyloft Loftwings'. I also grabbed my dark purple handbag, just in case I saw something I really wanted to buy. After I had what I needed, I took my key out of my handbag and locked the door behind me. We began walking down the hall toward the elevator.

"Hey guys, we didn't even asked Saria if she wanted to come," Midna realized.

"Let's go see if she wants to," I offered. "I haven't met her yet, and I really would like to."

"Why not?" Ilia answered. "She'll probably want to come with anyway."

We walked to the elevator and Midna hit the 7th floor, which was the highest floor on campus. We reached the top and turned left. A few minutes later, we reached a fancy green-wooden door. Midna rapped her fist on it.

"One second!" a girl from behind the door called.

The door opened. A girl with green hair and emerald eyes stood before us. Her forest-colored hair fell down to her shoulders and curled in a little at the bottom. She wore a deep green v-neck. If I had one chance to guess what her favorite color was, I'd guess it was green.

"Hey girls! Come on in!" the green girl exclaimed and moved back. We all stepped into her dorm.

The dorm was huge. She had a queen-sized bed and a flat screen T.V. on the wall. The walls were painted a thick earthy brown and the carpet was a dark shade of green. Also she had a mini kitchen, and another room with just a desk and a couch. I realized that she must have the room entirely to herself.

"Do you want to come shopping with us?" Ilia asked.

"Sure I'm free right now," the girl answered, taking a seat in her forest-green bed.

"But before we do, Saria, we have a new friend for you to meet!" Midna said and stepped away from me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Saria," she introduced, a friendly smile growing on her face.

"I'm Zelda, but you can call me Zellie if you want." I glanced at Ilia and Midna. "That's apparently my nickname now."

"She's Sheik's sister!" Ilia informed Saria.

"No way. You mean hot Sheik?!" the forest girl squealed.

"Oh yeah," Midna replied, excitement audible in her voice.

"Uh... I'm standing right here!" I called. "He's my brother, for goodness sake!"

"Who cares?!" the feisty twili girl responded.

"Well anyway," I said, hoping to change the subject, "can we get a move on? I'm extremely hungry."

"I got an idea!" Ilia exclaimed. "Let's go to The Lumpy Pumpkin!"

"Um, how 'bout not." Saria shook her head. "I don't need to spend any more of my time in there. I worked a long shift last night and if I see another pumpkin, I may seriously flip out."

"How about we just go to the school cafeteria? Zellie needs to see where it is anyway," Midna suggested.

"Sure," Saria agreed. We entered the hallway and Saria locked the door behind her.

We continued down the blank white hallway until we reached the elevator. All of us climbed in and descended to the dorm lobby. We exited and headed to the main building. We had just entered the lobby when we bumped into Link.

"Hey guys!" Link exclaimed.

"Hi Link…" I murmured, suddenly remembering that he had carried me up to my room last night. I could feel my cheeks turning cherry red.

"Hey, Zelda," he said with a gorgeous grin widening on his face.

"Would you like to eat with us?" Midna asked.

"Sure!" Link answered. "I'm not busy."

We all walked down a hall until we came to a big, carved, old wooden door. Midna pushed it open and we continued forward into the huge dining hall. The ceiling was very open, about 20 feet high. There were long wooden tables lined up in rows, most full with other students. A buffet was at the far end of the lunchroom. We all took a plate and walked over to the big iron buffet.

"This looks delicious!" I exclaimed.

"It does look delicious," Link agreed, "but it tastes even better than it looks." He grinned. I smiled back at the terrible joke, feeling my face turning slightly red once again under his blue gaze. I was struck with the thought that I actually might like his guy. I turned back to the buffet and got some fried cucoo and some blue chu chu jelly.

"Hey, we have to split up." Midna realized. "There isn't enough space for all of us to sit together. There are only 3 open seats here."

"You guys sit there. Zelda and I will find a place to eat," Link suggested. My heartbeat shot up.

"G-good idea, Link," I answered.

"Okay," Midna said. Link began walking away and Midna whispered to me, "You two love-birds have fun."

My face turned red and I followed Link over to a corner table with only two seats. We both sat down and started to eat in silence. I glanced at the boy. Link was picking at his fried cucoo with an unreadable expression. I was unsure of what to talk to him about. I barely knew the boy. I was about to bring up something about how large the lunchroom was, when Link spoke.

"Zelda," he started, "have I ever told you how pretty I think you are?"


	4. The Shock

**Welll! Chapter 4 here we are... This one is a really big shocker... DRAMA!Well I love all the reviews I get so keep on reviewing, following and favoriting! It is very appreciated! And I Can't forget to thank my most awesomest beta ever! Cleoarrow! The 25th wins a mini gift from me! And a Skype session with me and my friend! So review! Also BIG BIG BIG shout out to Stella Rose-chan for letting me use two of her characters( Karane and Stella) please read " Welcome to Hyrule High School" it was the first fanfic I ever read on here and loved it SO MUCH! **

**Well heres chapter 4**

* * *

"U-um, t-thank you, Link," I said blushing. 'Where did that come from?' I wondered. His words had been so unexpected, I didn't know how else to respond. I glanced at him, reddening even more. Link seemed to sense my awkwardness and suddenly shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

"No problem," he mumbled, his mouth half full. The sight was so funny, I momentarily forgot all about Link's previous comment.

"Hasn't anyone taught you to never talk your mouth full?!" I giggled. In response, he stuffed his mouth with whatever was left on his plate, emptying the dish.

"H-w is -his prin-bess," he mumbled, food flying all over the place.

"Ew!" I squealed, throwing my arms up in defense. Link was swallowing everything when a booming voice shot out of the speakers.

"Hello students," the static voice said. "This is your principal, Mr. Dragmire." The voice was dry and dull, as if the speaker had never lived through an enjoyable day in their life.

"That's weird," Link murmured.

"What is?" I asked.

"That's Mr. Dragmire. He usually stays hidden in his office all day," Link whispered. "I wonder what he wants."

"Pipit Gerk, report to my office immediately," the booming voice commanded.

"Oh great, what did Pipit do this time?" Link sighed. "He's always getting in trouble."

"That'll be all," Dragmire announced. A click occurred and the intercom snapped off.

"Um, what was with him?" I asked. "Why did he sound as if someone had sapped all the joy out of his life?"

"Well, he is our principal," Link replied.

I snapped my fingers. "That explains it. I mean, he's so… so…"

"…Flat?"

"Flat, that's it."

"ZELDA?" someone shouted. I jumped. "IS THAT YOU, ZELLIE?!" I twisted around.

"KARANE?!" I squealed with delight. I jumped out of my chair and wrapped my arms around my familiar redhead friend in an excited hug.

"Since when are you going here?!" I exclaimed.

"I just arrived today!" she replied, happiness dancing in her green eyes. "I can't believe that you're here!"

"I can't believe you're here either!" I replied, smiling. A thought occurred to me. "But why did you decide to come here and leave Hyrule High School?"

"Well, I'm a senior now. I need come from a good High School with good grades so I can be accepted into Faron University," she explained. "This is a good school, so all I need to do is get good grades this year and I'll be a shoe-in for Faron University!"

"Oh, okay!" I answered. I gave her another hug. "I'm so happy you're here! We have so much to catch up on. What is your dorm number?" I asked.

"Let's see… 7-3? Yep, 7-3," she confirmed. I frowned. I'd completely forgot that she was an upper-classman, so of course she'd be in the senior dorms, which were the best in the school. She was so lucky!

"Who is this, Zelda?" Link asked me, standing and examining Karane. I blushed slightly. I'd completely forgotten Link was still there.

"This is one of best friends from back home in Skyloft," I introduced. "Her name is Karane."

"Nice to meet you Karane," Link said, extending a hand. "I'm Link!" he said as Karane shook his hand.

"So, Karane," I turned back to my red-haired friend, "how was the exchange student program at Hyrule High?! You know, with Stella?!" I asked.

"Well, it was okay I guess. It's just that a lot of drama went on with her and this other guy" she sighed, shaking her head.

"I miss Stella!" I frowned.

"Who is Stella?" Link asked.

"She is one of mine and Karane's best friends," I answered.

"Zellie!" Ilia said waving her hands from across the room. Some seats had opened up next to her, so we all walked over to Ilia. Everyone was done eating now, so our friends were just talking now.

"Zelda, who's the newcomer?" Ilia asked.

"She is my best friend from back home! Her name is Karane!"

"Hi Karane, I'm Midna," Midna grinned.

"I'm Saria!"

"And I'm Ilia!" Ilia squealed, making everyone jump. "And I'm especially glad to meet another other new friend! Yay!"

Karane grinned, slightly amused at Ilia's outburst. "Well it's nice to meet you all!" she commented.

"So, are you guys ready to go to the Bazaar?" Midna asked.

"Yep," Saria said pulling out her car keys.

Karane tilted her head. "What's a Bazaar?" she asked.

"It's like the biggest shopping mall around here!" Midna answered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

We walked out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot. Eventually we reached a lime green jeep which sparkled the sunlight off its' broad hood.

"Hey, we don't have enough seats now since Karane is coming!" Saria realized.

"I'll just take my car," Link offered. "Anyone want to come with me?" He looked at me with his icy blue eyes meaningfully, and I froze under his gaze. I opened my mouth, but my brain couldn't process any words. Why was it so hard to form just a simple sentence when I was around him?

"Sure," I heard myself say. Link smiled and I felt my face turning a bright cherry red. Could I make this crunch anymore obvious?!

We walked over to his car. It also happened to be a jeep, except Link's was red instead of bright green like Saria's.

"Jeeps must be pretty big around here, huh?" I observed as I got into the red car.

"Well, I don't know. Jeeps are pretty small. It's trucks that are really huge in size," Link joked. I rolled my eyes and buckled my seat belt. "So Zelda, how do you like it here?" Link asked me.

"Way better than my old school." I said, a smile crossing over my face.

"And why may that be?" he questioned, his grin widening.

"Because I met an extremely funny guy." 'And attractive', I added silently.

"Well, that's good. Have I met him?" Link asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes again.

The rest of the car ride was some brief conversation and eventually we arrived at the Bazaar. As Link had explained to me during the car ride, the place was basically just a huge shopping mall filled with a different variety of stores. It was massive.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" I breathed, awe audible in my voice.

"Yeah, I know. This is where we all hang out off campus on the weekends," Link replied. We both exited the car and walked to the west entrance of the bazaar.

"I see the other girls!" Link said, pointing his finger at the parking lot.

"Over here!" I waved jumping up and down.

We reunited with our other friends and headed into the Bazaar.

"I say we head to American Eagle first. There's this blazer I really want to get," Midna said as we entered the mall. As soon as we were inside, we immediately were greeted with a large selection of various stores. There was Potion Shop, Weapons and Accessories, and clothing stores, like American Eagle, and those are just to name a few.

American Eagle was the first store on the right, so we went in there first.

"This cardigan is so cute!" I squealed.

"That is really cute, Zellie," Ilia said. "But you know what's cuter?" She handed me a charming little purse. "Accessories!"

"You should try on these skinny jeans also," Midna suggested, handing me a pair of black skinny jeans. "They'd totally go with that shirt."

"While you're at it, try on this dress. And this tank top," Karane added throwing more clothes at me.

"Okay you guys, this is plenty," I said rolling my eyes.

I walked into the dressing room and tried on the different assortments of clothes that my friends had thrown at me. Most of the clothes fit me very well, and I came out of the changing room with a large pile of outfits that I was ready to buy.

"There you are," Midna said, spotting me. She was holding a bag filled with clothes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me pay for everything. By the way, where is Link?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet.

"He went to get a drink," Ilia replied.

"Yeah," Karane smirked. "I guess he couldn't handle us all going nuts over the clothes, huh?"

"Well, he is a guy," Midna grinned.

I paid the cashier and exited the store with my friends. We walked down the long hallway to the next store and passed a couple sitting on a bench and kissing passionately. As I passed by them, something struck me as odd. I blinked and looked closer.

It couldn't be…

"Sheik! What are you doing with Malon!?" I shouted.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And wasn't that a shock! Why Malon?! Anyways I will add some fluff to chapter 5 Zelink fans UNITE! **


	5. Disbelief

**Well, here it is guys chapter 5. Just for you! And an announcement about the Skype call for the 25th reviewer, it is now switched to oovoo ! So if you don't have one make one :p. The purpose for this is for future reviewers ( 50th 75th 100th so on) can all talk together ! Yay. And once again Cleoarrow did a WONDERFUL. Job on editing this chapter ! YOU ARE LITERALLY THE BEST :D**

* * *

"How could he do this?" Ilia murmured, pacing back and forth between her and Midna's bed. Midna was lying on her bed on her back, a pillow covering her eyes.

"Midna, you can't stay here all night. We still need to go eat dinner," I reminded her.

"Go away!" Midna commanded, throwing a pillow directly at my face.

"Sheesh! All we're doing is trying to help." I muttered.

Midna flipped over to her side, make-up streaming down her pale face. She was clearly very upset. I bit my lip. Karane was usually good with problems like this, but she was busy unpacking with Saria.

"I'm sorry, but this is hard," Midna said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I know Midna. You've liked him since you were a freshmen and he was a sophomore," Ilia sighed. "But don't let this rule your life! You weren't even a couple! It's not like he was cheating on you!"

Midna flipped back over, crying into her pale blue pillow. This was obviously really hard for her; heartbreaks are always hard. I was glad I'd never had to really go through one.

We heard static come from the speakers, and then that same booming voice from early in the day clicked on over the intercom.

"This is Mr. Dragmire," the voice announced, the sound vibrating the room." Saria Green, please report to my office." The voice clicked off.

"What is it with all these announcements about our friends getting sent to his office?" I asked. "I mean, Pipit I can kind of understand, but Saria?"

"It is strange, but I wouldn't worry about it. She's probably getting some sort of award," Ilia suggested.

"Well, we haven't seen Pipit since he was called in," I reminded my friends. "I actually haven't seen him at all today."

I heard voices in my room and opened the door connecting our dorms. Malon was at the door speaking with someone.

"Hey there," Malon said smirking mysteriously at the person in the doorway. I stepped further into my room and realized that the visitor was none other than Link.

"I'm looking for Miss Zelda," he said. His eyes lit up as he noticed me standing behind Malon. My roommate flushed red in anger and she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey Zelda," Link greeted, and I walked over to him. "I was wondering if you'd like to get a bite to eat with me," he asked.

"J-just us?" I stuttered.

"Yeah," he replied. His blue eyes narrowed in worry. "Is… is that okay?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "But… I'll need ask Midna if she'll be alright. She's still upset." Link nodded in understanding and I walked back into Midna and Ilia's room. When I explained what the situation was, Midna sat up, actually looking faintly happier.

"So would you guys mind if I go out to dinner with Link?" I asked. "I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you."

"Sure," Ilia replied. "We'll be fine."

"Have a good time," Midna grinned slightly, giving me a slight wink.

I smiled, grateful, and continued back to Link.

"I'm free to go," I said.

"Great."

I checked the time on my phone. It was 8:30 p.m. I also noticed I had a new text from Karane asking if I'd seen Saria. I quickly texted back saying no, I hadn't seen her.

"Can we go to the little café by the lake?" I asked Link, throwing my phone in my purse.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy," he replied, smiling.

We walked into the elevator and rode to the lobby. We reached the bottom and exited the building. A cool breeze greeted me, blowing my soft hair behind my shoulders. The fresh crisp air felt great against my face.

We walked over the bridge together. The beautiful night stars reflected on the rippling blue water. The streetlights created a warm glow on the stone of the bridge. It was already getting dark, marking the end of summer, and the coming of a colorful fall.

"What a beautiful night," Link murmured. His hand gently grasped mine. My mind was spinning in circles. I'd been at the school for 2 days and this was already happening. It felt unreal, like a dream. Like it had almost happened before...

"This is great," I murmured happily to myself. Link just smiled and looked over to the lake.

"Oh, hey," he said suddenly. "I realized I don't have your number yet. Want to exchange numbers?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. We added each other's numbers to our phones and continued to walk down the wooden bridge until we reached the café. The lights were on and the neon sign through the window said open, so we headed in. We headed for a smaller table in the corner of the little brick building and sat down together.

"I'll go order," Link offered. "What may I get you, princess?" he asked. I blushed.

"A-a garden salad and an iced tea," I answered.

"Okay."

'Is this alright?' I wondered silently as Link left. 'I've barely known Link for two days and he's already taking me out on a date... The second day... I don't even know him. But I feel like I do. Tomorrow I'll invite him to go to The Lumpy Pumpkin. I'll get to know him there,' I decided. I kept all of these thoughts to myself as Link came back with our food.

"Well, here you are," Link said handing me a bowl filled with salad. He placed my ice tea next to the bowl. The glass had a little golden triforce pattern etched into it.

"Thank you," I said. Link nodded and sat down with his own food. "So Link," I began, "who's your favorite music artist in Hyrule?" I asked. I figured I should try to get to know him better now that we were on a 'date'.

Link took a moment to think about it. "Um… probably Taylor Swift. I know it's weird, but she's a good singer."

"No way! She's mine too!" I squealed.

"Weeee, are never ever ever getting back together," Link started singing.

"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends talk to me," I added, giggling.

We both stopped singing, laughing at each other. Eventually we calmed down and continued talking.

"So what is your favorite color, Link?" I asked.

"Dark green."

"I should have known. You wore green today and yesterday," I observed.

Link smiled. "How about you, Zellie? What's your favorite color?"

"Well, I really like pale blue and pale pink," I answered back.

"Those are very beautiful colors," he replied, grinning widely. We finished our dinner and exited the café. We walked over to the dimly lit up lake and sat on the grass close to the shore.

"This is beautiful," I sighed.

"I have to agree, but it pales in comparison to you," Link said, putting his arm around me. I blushed, thinking that our relationship, if that's what I'd even call it, was going way too fast. But I let him keep his arm on me anyway.

"U-uh, thanks..," I stuttered.

Link closed his eyes and leaned in. His lips softly brushed mine and I froze. I didn't kiss back, just froze. I felt like I'd been in the same situation before. I pulled away uncertain and shocked, but mostly just confused.

"I'm sorry...," I murmured and I ran away. Across the bridge, away from Link and back toward my dorm. A strange, almost familiar, feeling of sadness washed over me. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks, which I knew was fading my make-up.

"Why?" I whispered to myself. "Why am I so upset?" I ran through the dorm doors to the girl section, right past the elevator and to the metal doors for the stairs. I sprinted up them until I reached my floor and my room. I rushed into Midna's room and slammed the door behind me. Midna jumped. She was on her bed, balancing a sketchbook on her lap. The twili girl stood up.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked, worry clear in her features.

"He kissed me," I said, tears running down my face.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's just… I've only known him for a day and-and… I don't know. I just don't know!"

"I'm sorry, Zellie," she said sympathetically. She embraced me in a comforting hug.

After that, I felt much calmer and sat down on the edge of Midna's bed with my friend. We both helped each other wipe away our smeared make-up. That was when I caught sight of Midna's sketch pad. A broken heart with blood dripping from it was etched into the white paper.

"Midna, you're still hurt from this thing from Sheik and Malon, right?" I asked.

"I'm very hurt…," she murmured, staring at the ground.

"Then you need to go talk to him."

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"I'll drag you there myself if you don't go," I replied.

"Okay, fine," Midna sighed. "But only if you go with me." We stepped out of the door and walked to the elevator. I clicked the button sending the elevator our way. It arrived and we both stepped in, pushing the button to send us to the boy's lobby.

"I forgot to ask, where's Ilia?" I asked, realizing that the peppy teen girl was missing.

"She went to hang out with Din, one of her freshmen friends," Midna answered. We entered the door to the boys' dorm, and traveled up the elevator until we reached his floor. We exited and headed to my brother's dorm.

"I'm nervous," Midna admitted, beginning to uncontrollably tap her foot. I knocked on the door before us slightly and a few seconds later my big brother stepped out. He was wearing a purple tank top and blue jeans. He tilted his head curiously, his red eyes intimidating.

"Hey Zel," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Midna, would you mind staying out here for a minute?" I asked my friend. Midna nodded, gratitude in her eyes.

"Sure thing," she replied. I walked into my brother's dorm, closing the door behind me. Sheik watched me with his arms folded.

"Listen, we saw you at the mall sucking face with Malon," I said.

"W-what? That never happened!" my brother exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yes it did! I saw you two! Do you have any idea how much you hurt Midna?!" I snapped. Sheik's eyes grew wide and I covered my mouth, realizing I'd just blurted out that Midna liked Sheik.

"Midna likes me?" he asked.

"No," I denied.

"Don't lie to me, Zel. I thought she hated me."

"What, so you like her?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes!" he said, surprising me.

"Then why were you making out with my ugly-ass roommate?!" I asked pissed off.

"Because she started it. I was at the mall and waiting to meet up with Link and you guys when she stopped and got me distracted. She sat down and suddenly kissed me. I was so shocked I didn't know how to react. I guess she took advantage of my surprise," he replied.

"Well… I guess that's better than what we had assumed you two had been… Anyway," I said, "You should still talk to Midna. She deserves an explanation."

"Alright."

"Good," I said. "See you later." I wrapped my arms around my big brother's muscular figure in a goodbye hug. I realized just how similar Sheik and Link's frame were in size and I quickly withdrew at the thought.

I stepped back out of my brother's room, giving Midna a thumbs up. Sheik leaned out into the hall. "Bye Midna," he said. Midna blushed and she and I began to walk back to our dorm. I explained everything Sheik had said on the way. I also suggested they should talk. By the time we arrived back, my friend seemed to be feeling a lot better. I said bye to her with a hug and we went into our separate dorms.

Quietly, I entered my room, caution in my step just in case the drama queen was sleeping, which she was. I tip-toed to my dresser, pulled out my pajamas, and entered the bathroom, took out my contacts and make-up. I also changed into my nighties and came back into the bedroom. I was about to go to sleep, but as a second thought took my phone off the nightstand and checked it. The time was 11:00 pm. I had one new text. I opened it. The first sentence was…

"Hey, it's Link."

* * *

**oh snap! What is wrong with you Link! You are not very nice ;p anyways review people! Love ya guys :D**


End file.
